This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light. The statements of this section are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Optical communication systems can include a transmitter component that includes a laser and waveguide that are optically coupled. It is desirable to efficiently couple light transmitted from the laser to the waveguide, e.g., to transmit a communication signal over a maximum distance for a given amount of power applied to the laser.